


Outlaw Couple

by Scathach



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The media calls them the Flash and Captain Cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlaw Couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



"Wake up, Flash." Len throws a newspaper on the bed, hitting the still sleeping Barry square in the face.

The younger man shots up, mumbling something unintelligible and looking around the room with half-open eyes.

"Very charming."  
"Ugh, shut up, _Cold_."

Len's face splits up with a huge grin at that, and after sitting down on the motel's bed he switches the TV on, looking for the news. Barry yawns a couple of times, moves closer to his boyfriend, and starts shuffling through the pages of the newspaper, looking for the article he knows is there.

"They don't even use our names anymore. It's all 'Flash' and 'Captain Cold' now."  
"Stop acting like you don't like it. What are the chances the media would nickname you after your favorite comic book character?"

Barry scowls and closes the paper.

"Jay is a hero and I'm a criminal."  
"Crime is way more fun than the whole superhero gig."  
"True, true..."

Barry smiles and lies back down on the bed, and as the sheets slide off his body, Len realizes the other man is completely naked.

"So what do you say we have some fun before it's time to move to the next city?"


End file.
